No digas nada, por favor
by Lovergreen
Summary: [AU][ONE-SHOT]. "Necesitaba que la vida le fuera devuelta; el vivir de ilusiones lo estaba matando lentamente. —Dime que no vas a desaparecer después…—Imploró. Ella se sentó y tomó con delicadeza su rostro, sonriendo de manera luminosa. —Pienso quedarme pegada a ti como un chicle… no me iré. Nunca."


Inuyasha no me pertenece, por más que lo parezca.

* * *

Este One-Shot está inspirado en la canción "No digas nada", del Dúo colombiano "Cali y el Dandee".

* * *

Rated "M", pero no tan M como FSOG.

* * *

 **No digas nada, por favor.**

.

.

 _No digas nada, por favor_

 _Que hablando el alma me destrozas_

 _Quiero decirte tantas cosas, quiero acordarme de tu olor_

 _No digas nada, por favor_

 _No vaya a ser que me despierte_

 _De un sueño en el que puedo verte y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor_

 _No digas nada, ten piedad_

 _Solo te pido que mañana por la noche, dormido me des la oportunidad_

 _._

 _._

Arrastró sus pies desnudos por el frío suelo de la habitación. Los truenos de la fuerte tormenta que se avecinaba no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño y volver a la cama era un caso perdido. En realidad, tratar de dormir era un caso perdido. Llevaba semanas en el plan de conseguir un momento de paz, buscar una manera de despejar su mente y permanecer en blanco.

Fallaba miserablemente.

Un relámpago iluminó la oscura habitación, demostrándole la penumbra en la cual estaba inmerso, seguido del fragor que cubrió la ciudad. Observó a su alrededor y sintió como las paredes se cerraban sobre él. Era masoquista permanecer en ese lugar, era impensable irse. No quería alejarse de todos los recuerdos que permanecían en ese espacio, el hogar que ella se encargó de crear para él. Para ambos.

Sus ojos se posaron en una tira de fotografía que estaba pegada con cinta en el espejo, una de esas que se toman en una cabina; aunque no la veía claramente debido a la poca luz de la habitación, podía detallar con exactitud en su mente las expresiones de ella en cada una de las imágenes, las conocía de memoria porque ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había contemplado el hermoso rostro de delicadas facciones grabado en aquellas fotos. El recuerdo de esa tarde lo asaltó inmediatamente.

.

.

—Iremos al centro comercial, deberías venir también, InuYasha.

El aludido giró el rostro, observando detenidamente los orbes color avellana de su compañera de universidad, deteniendo su labor de escribir sobre su cuaderno las respuestas que había buscado en un libro de mercadeo. Odiaba salir en grupo y tener que estar mucho rato con otras personas, odiaba tener que entablar conversación con alguien que lo único que quería era saber de su vida privada. Y odiaba tener que aguantar los jueguitos de los muchachos entorno a su relación con su amiga. No era una actitud común en un joven de dieciocho años, pero él era así. Sólo ella había podido romper esa coraza que los años se habían encargado de forjar y que él se empeñaba en mantener.

—No lo creo.

La tajante respuesta hizo que la joven frunciera sus labios en un gesto que le causó gracia. Ella siempre lograba convencerlo con un mínimo de esfuerzo, pero hoy, hoy él tenía planes diferentes. —Oh, vamos. ¿Por qué no te gusta salir conmigo?

El suave susurro de ella le indicó que se estaba conteniendo de gritarle. No iba a hacerlo, no si quería que los sacaran de la biblioteca. —No digas cosas que no son. Me gusta salir contigo. Pero con-tigo. Con más nadie. —Un tenue sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica. No era la primera vez que le decía algo así, pero siempre debía rectificarlo para que ella no sintiera que era algo más allá de un sentimiento de amigos. —Me refiero a que eres mi mejor amiga, me conoces y sabes que no me gusta estar rodeado de mucha gente.

La relajación en la postura de ella le confirmó sus sospechas. Ella lo quería, sí, pero como amigos. La vio llevar su lápiz a sus labios, pensando en un argumento más para convencerlo. El celular de ella vibró y él con curiosidad observó la pantalla.

 _Bankotsu Takayama._

Traía entre las cejas a ese hombre. Quería golpearlo por acercarse tanto a su amiga sabiendo lo canalla que era. La vio contestar el celular y esconderlo con una mano, esperando no ser descubierta, lo más seguro era que hablaban sobre la dichosa salida. Le jodía la vida que ella le tomara tanta importancia a él. A ese desgraciado hijo de...

—Señorita Higurashi, los celulares están prohibidos en la biblioteca, le agradezco que salga si quiere atender a su llamada.

Casi abrazó a la bibliotecaria, escondiendo su sonrisa tras el libro. —Eres bien tonta, Kagome.

—Muérete, Taishō. ¿Entonces, irás?

Se giró en su asiento encarándola. —Tengo una mejor idea.

—Sorpréndeme.

Sonrió de manera pícara y la vio sonrojar nuevamente. —Hay una nueva plaza que inauguraron hace unas semanas, quiero ir a verla.

— ¿Plaza? —Arrugó su nariz, un poco decepcionada del ofrecimiento. —Eso es aburrido.

—Bien, le diré a Kikyō que me acompañe. —Le dijo mientras cerraba el libro, terminando sus deberes y colocando todo en su mochila. —Tu ve a tu centro comercial con tu amiguito de larga trenza.

— ¡Oye! —Un sonido de '¡Shh!' la hizo cerrar un ojo, para luego ver a la bibliotecaria observarla con desaprobación. —No tienes que decirle a esa estirada. Iré contigo.

BINGO.

.

.

 _Llevas tres meses por la noche haciéndome lo mismo_

 _Suena mi puerta y estás tú, mi espejismo_

 _Por dentro grito, grito de la emoción_

 _Por fuera me hago el fuerte como si no me temblara el corazón_

Sonrió suavemente cuando recordó el momento en el que llegaron a la plaza. Había sido muy divertido y cuando ella vio la cabina de fotografías lo haló rápidamente a ella. Seis años ya habían pasado de ese momento y podía hasta recordar el dulce aroma de los algodones de azúcar y los otros postres que allí había.

Seis años.

Aun atesoraba su hermosa sonrisa, las cuales plasmó para siempre en esas fotos. Se borró en un segundo su alegría, recordando inmediatamente esa llamada; la llamada que hace tres meses había sumido su vida en un completo abismo.

— _Diez millones de dólares, Taishō, no menos. O le volamos la cabeza a la muñequita._

Maldijo, alto y fuerte. Estaba frustrado, cansado, ojeroso, desesperanzado. Ya no tenía fuerzas para salir ni siquiera de la habitación. Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, dejándose caer al suelo. Su dolor lo superaba, el no saber nada de ella durante tanto tiempo lo consumía lentamente; había hecho todo lo humanamente posible que podía y estaba a su alcance para encontrarla, no había descansado ni un momento, pero nada había funcionado hasta ahora.

Y dejó que su sufrimiento acumulado fluyera, dejó que saliera de su cuerpo de la manera en la cual se había estado contiendo.

Lágrimas. Odiaba llorar, pero más odiaba verla a ella llorar.

.

.

—Dime que ocurrió, Kagome.

El sonido estaba quebrando su alma. Los sollozos resonaban en su cerebro y el instinto asesino crecía cada vez más. Había sido un completo estúpido dejándola sola, no se perdonaría jamás el haberse ido sin ella.

—Kagome. —Advirtió de nuevo, alzando su rostro desde el mentón, enfrentándose a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y el rostro sonrojado debido al frío de la noche.

—Él… B-Bankotsu…—Dijo entre suspiros, mientras desviaba la mirada con vergüenza.

No hizo falta otro comentario de su parte para sentir su sangre bullir en sus venas. Entró rápidamente al lugar donde era la fiesta de fin de semestre y todos los jóvenes bailaban y tomaban despreocupadamente, celebrando que al fin tenían vacaciones. Algunos que habían reparado en que él se había retirado temprano de la fiesta lo miraron extrañados; sus cejas fruncidas y su gesto de extrema ira más los puños apretados lo delataban y algunos se retiraron del lugar por donde InuYasha pasaba, no ocurriría nada bueno. Ya conocían el temperamento del joven de veinte años.

Se maldecía una y mil veces el no haber insistido más para llevársela. Le había dicho que se retiraría porque no le gustaba el ambiente, que se fuera con él y la dejaría en su casa, pero ella dijo que el desgraciado de Bankotsu se había ofrecido a llevarla, ¡Maldición! ¡Debió colocarla sobre su hombro y sacarla de allí a la fuerza! Nunca le había gustado la amistad que ella mantenía con ese tipejo desde que habían comenzado las clases en la universidad, odiaba que siquiera le dirigiera una palabra. Pero ella era demasiado terca y no escuchaba lo que él decía.

El olor a caucho quemado que desprendía el crack que fumaban unos chicos en una esquina lo hizo detenerse. No tuvo que buscar mucho, consiguió a Bankotsu riendo animadamente y medio tambaleándose al lado de una de las sillas, como buscando el equilibrio para poder sentarse. Con dos zancadas llegó hacia donde él estaba y le propinó un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula, haciéndolo rodar sobre la mesa, tirando todos los vasos y botellas que había.

Una exclamación de sorpresa y miedo salió de una de las mujeres que allí estaba, e inmediatamente varios hombres se colocaron de pie; sabía que eran los hermanos de ese mal nacido, pero no les temía. Lo tomó por la camisa negra y lo sacudió, esperando remover su cerebro y hacerlo reaccionar. Pero el drogado hombre lo que hacía era reírse, sin importarle la sangre que había en su nariz. — ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome?!

El joven de trenza frunció el ceño, como si estuviera recordando algo y en un ataque de rabia, se soltó del oji-dorado. —Nada que ella no quisiera, InuYasha. Es una pequeña golfa. —Dijo restándole importancia a la frase, mientras se encogía de hombros.

Otro puñetazo descendió sobre su rostro, esta vez rompiendo su labio. El que insultara a Kagome iba más allá de su raciocinio, estaba su vista nublada y casi podía jurar que esta se había tornado roja, no veía nada más que sus ganas de golpear hasta el cansancio a ese patán. Y no sabía por qué, pero ninguno de sus hermanos estaba interfiriendo mientras estaba sobre él, dándole tal vez la mayor golpiza de su miserable vida.

—Si te vuelvo a ver… cerca de Kagome…—Le advirtió con la voz entrecortada luego de cansarse de golpearlo. El aludido apenas podía mantener la mirada en él, entre la droga y los golpes, se sentía muy fuera de sí mismo. —Juro que te mataré… Aléjate de ella.

Lo soltó con asco y se levantó del suelo. El lugar se había quedado prácticamente en silencio, solo se escuchaba el leve retumbar de la música a la cual le habían bajado el volumen. No le importó lo que pensaran de él, igual odiaba a toda esa cuerda de locos que no hacían más que meterse en la vida de los demás; extendió sus dedos, flexionándolos y sintiéndolos adormecidos por el esfuerzo. Bankotsu tendría el rostro como una uva en poco tiempo.

Salió buscando a Kagome y se alarmó cuando no la vio donde la había dejado. La buscó por los alrededores sin hallarla. Luego ella lo había llamado diciéndole que se había ido a casa, que estaba muy apenada con él y que mejor hablarían al día siguiente. Quería estar sola.

Se prometió a sí mismo que ese sería la última vez que ella lloraría.

.

.

 _Pregunto ¿Qué te pasa?_

 _¿Por qué lloras?_

 _¿Por qué estás tan rara?_

 _Y aunque tú no me hablas, me conformo al ver tu cara_

 _Quiero sentir tu mano y no puedo moverme_

 _¿Qué me pasa?_

 _Me siento tan raro al verte aquí en mi casa_

Sin embargo, no había podido protegerla, no como tantas veces le había prometido. Ella ahora estaba quién-sabe-dónde, en manos de quién-sabe-quién. No había tenido noticias de sus captores desde hacía dos semanas y se estaba imaginando lo peor.

Se sentó en la cama, mirando fijamente la mecedora que ella utilizaba cuando quería leer. Se la había regalado de cumpleaños y un sentimiento de vacío se instaló en la boca de su estómago al recordarla allí, sentada, mirándolo y sonriendo. De pronto la habitación se llenó de luz, y la vio... sentada con su siempre presente libro en sus manos, su cabello negro, sus labios rosados. No quiso parpadear, no quería que desapareciera la imagen de ella.

Ella lo miró, dijo algo pero no pudo escuchar que era, fue como si sus labios se movieran pero ninguna palabra saliera de ellos. Y luego se desvaneció. Quedó de nuevo sumido en la oscuridad de la habitación, soltando el aire contenido por sus labios entreabiertos.

Y siguió recordando. Esta vez, la primera noche que pasó con él.

.

.

 _Siempre quise tener la oportunidad_

 _De poder hablarte una vez más_

 _No te dije que te amaba y que aunque era tu amigo_

 _Siempre sentí cosas, mi corazón fue testigo_

Había discutido con ella, otra vez.

Kagome había aceptado que se había equivocado con Bankotsu, quedándose callada ante el regaño de proporciones que le había dado InuYasha; el maldito había tratado de besarla a la fuerza, dejando unos moretones en los brazos de la chica y uno en su cuello, lo cual hizo que quisiera golpearlo de nuevo. Pero ella aceptó que se había equivocado y prometió alejarse de él. Lo cual había cumplido y él se había encargado de que así fuera.

De eso ya habían pasado más de cuatro meses, y ellos habían seguido adelante con su amistad de la misma manera de siempre; InuYasha aún no tomaba el valor para hablarle a ella de sus sentimientos, y pensó que lo mejor era eso, porque ella no daba señales de quererlo como algo más. Pero luego otra persona entró en escena.

Kikyō.

Kagome nunca le había dicho que no le agradaba la chica, pero tampoco decía lo contrario. Cada vez que él hablaba de ella, cambiaba el tema o respondía con monosílabos. Pero si notaba el fruncir de su ceño o de sus labios en molestia. Luego de eso, se habían distanciado un poco. Él había comenzado una "relación" con Kikyō, lo cual tomó como excusa para auto-convencerse de que debía olvidar sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga. No funcionó. Luego de tres meses, ya su "noviazgo" había terminado.

Pero, ese día, la discusión había sido por una tontería. InuYasha se sentía en extremo confundido, la actitud de ella había cambiado un poco, había momentos en los que sentía que ella quería decirle algo; los sutiles toques eran más seguidos, evitaba quedarse con él hasta tarde como hacían mientras estudiaban y la había capturado varias veces mirándolo absorta.

Eso lo mareaba, literalmente. Parecía que sí unos días, y que no otros días. En cuestión a lo del sentimiento recíproco se refería.

Pero esa noche no fue igual.

Llegó a la habitación –que por suerte no tenía que compartir con otro compañero– y con poca delicadeza cerró la puerta, quitándose luego la camisa de rayas que llevaba puesta, arrojándola a un rincón. Estaba demasiado molesto, y lo peor era que no sabía por qué; se habían gritado, como siempre, pero ella luego había comenzado a llorar, dejándolo sólo y más confundido que antes. Odiaba, en serio, detestaba que ella llorara. Lo peor era porque siempre se esforzara porque no lo hiciera, pero era imposible luchar contra eso.

Se sentó en la cama y pateó uno de los libros de álgebra que estaba en el suelo. Se levantó y desabrochó su jean, dispuesto a tomar una ducha, quedando con el botón desabrochado únicamente. Aun con su ceño fruncido se dirigió a la puerta cuando escuchó los sonidos de golpes en ella. Mataría a cualquiera que viniera a molestarlo; pero no había esperado ver el rostro afligido de Kagome, sonrojado y con la vista clavada en algún punto del suelo. Abrió los labios para decirle algo pero rápidamente la tomó del brazo, haciéndola entrar a la habitación.

— ¿Estás loca? Si te ven aquí, te van a expulsar, ¡No puedes estar en el edificio de los hombres!

— ¡Ya lo sé! Pero… tenía que hablar contigo.

Soltó su brazo cuando se percató de que la tenía muy cerca de él, tomando en cuenta de que no estaba del todo vestido. Era raro pensar en eso luego de tantos años de amistad y la confianza que había entre ellos. Pero, últimamente había cierta tensión cuando estaban juntos, e InuYasha y ella ya no eran unos niños, sabían que era deseo, aunque fuera simplemente físico. Kagome miró hacia un lado cuando él la soltó, viéndolo caminar hacia la cama y sentarse, colocando sus codos en sus piernas.

—Estoy… Quiero disculparme contigo. —Comenzó la chica, viéndolo fruncir el ceño. Levantó su mano, haciéndolo callar cuando vio la intención en él de decir algo. —He estado un poco insufrible últimamente pero es que…—Se detuvo y suspiró, pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y volvió a mirarlo fijamente. — ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto!

— ¿Viniste a seguir discutiendo conmigo? —Preguntó, alzando una de sus cejas.

Kagome cerró su boca y negó. No podía pensar con claridad, pero era ahora o nunca, pensó. — No quiero arruinarlo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Esto! No quiero arruinar nuestra relación.

Ahora sí estaba confundido. ¿Había hecho algo? Un momento... — ¿Qué hiciste?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó de nuevo entre dientes, colocándose de pie, peligrosamente cerca de ella.

— ¿Eh? ¡Na-Nada, no he hecho nada!

El estar percibiendo el olor de ella de cerca lo estaba embriagando. No supo en qué momento se había acercado tanto, pero ahora estaba mirando sus labios fijamente, notando la respiración de ella, se acercó un poco más, queriendo sentir por primera vez esa caricia que lo hacía delirar en sueños, pero primó la razón a último momento y se alejó de ella, apretando sus puños y dándole la espalda.

—Será mejor que te vayas.

La escuchó soltar la respiración, junto con un sonido parecido a una sonrisa ahogada que a sus oídos pareció irónica. Se giró y la vio caminar hasta la puerta. No quería que se fuera, pero eso era lo mejor, no cometería el error de joderlo todo, no si ella no le correspondía.

—Te amo.

Sus doradas orbes se abrieron de golpe. ¿Había sido su imaginación?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó en un susurro.

Kagome soltó el pomo de la puerta y se giró, podía ver en su rostro la indecisión y la lucha interna que ella tenía, pudo palpar cada sentimiento que quería transmitirle cuando lo miró a los ojos. —Que te amo, idiota. Estoy arruinando todo, lo sé. Pero ya no quiero seguir ocultándolo… estoy cansada de esconder lo que siento.

¿Era una broma?

—No quería aceptarlo, no quiero que te alejes de mí, pero entenderé si no sientes lo mismo, soy una tonta, peleamos por todo y no soporto verte con otra chica, pero… te amo, y lo digo en serio.

Estaba estático, sentía que toda su sangre estaba acumulada en su cabeza y no podía dejar de parecer un idiota sorprendido. —Kagome…

— ¡No! ¡Está bien, está bien!—Lo detuvo mientras agitaba sus manos.— Solamente quería que lo supieras.

Antes de que ella siquiera pudiera tomar de nuevo el pomo de la puerta cuando se giró para irse, InuYasha se abalanzó sobre esta y la cerró con llave. Ella sintió el firme pecho del joven pegado a su espalda, haciendo que su corazón se disparara.

—También te amo. —Dijo el joven, tomándola de los hombros para voltearla y poder ver sus ojos. —No había dicho nada tampoco porque pensé que tú no-

La frase murió en sus labios cuando ella puso su mano sobre su boca para hacerlo callar. —Bésame.

¡Había esperado tanto tiempo por este momento que no se conformaría con un beso! Y no lo hizo. Ella le demandaba, le exigía más que un beso y él estaba totalmente dispuesto a complacerla. No era delicado, Kagome tampoco quería que lo fuera. La joven lo empujó hasta la cama, sentándose luego sobre él para tomar su rostro y seguir besándolo. Soñó muchas veces ser besada de esta manera por él, de esa forma tan suya, tan posesiva, tan única.

InuYasha deslizó sus manos por los costados de Kagome, arrancándole suspiros que le supieron a gloria. No se demoró mucho en quitar la blusa celeste que ella llevaba, despojándola rápidamente del sujetador para poder deleitarse con el sabor de su piel. Su presión sanguínea se elevó cuando la sintió removerse sobre él, buscando sentirlo, excitándolo hasta la locura.

La tomó de la cintura dejándola en la cama, siguiendo besando su torso, y cada porción de piel que había en su camino. —Esperé mucho por esto, Kagome… Dime que no vas a desaparecer después…—Imploró.

Ella se sentó y tomó con delicadeza su rostro, sonriendo de manera luminosa. —Pienso quedarme pegada a ti como un chicle… no me iré. Nunca.

Un beso fogoso siguió luego de varias confesiones de amor, luego de varias disculpas por haberse tardado tanto ambos en confesar sus sentimientos. Y el acto de entrega los maravilló a ambos, sintiendo que al fin estaban completos, que era eso lo que faltaba en sus vidas.

Sentirse.

Entrelazó sus mano con la de Kagome, colocándola por sobre su cabeza, contra el colchón. Con su mano libre, la azabache se sostuvo de la espalda de él, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. ¿De esto se había estado perdiendo? ¡Que estúpida había sido! Sentir a InuYasha dentro de ella era como estar en la gloria. Cuando él deslizo su lengua por el largo de su cuello, los suspiros comenzaron a escapar de sus labios. Los jadeos se hicieron presentes cuando InuYasha comenzó a entrar en ella de manera más rápida, más primitiva.

Los sonidos que ella dejaba escapar lo estaban volviendo loco, sentir la calidez y la estrechez de su interior lo hacían perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Y cuando ella comenzó a jadear su nombre, la delicadeza pasó a segundo plano. Había esperado tanto tiempo por sentirla que ahora necesitaba tener todo de ella, de cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Era egoístamente suya, y Kagome había prometido quedarse a su lado, no irse nunca.

Eso era suficiente para ser feliz.

.

.

 _Siempre quise tener la oportunidad,_

 _De poder hablarte una vez más_

 _Te desvaneces con el sol,_

 _No eres humana, eres un sueño_

 _Que me rompe el corazón en la mañana_

Pero no fue así… ella si desapareció. Dos años juntos como pareja era lo que habían tenido, los cuales habían sido los más hermosos de su vida, y luego se la habían arrancado de las manos. Lo habían dejado en el más oscuro abismo; ella era su vida, ella era la luz que necesitaba para salir adelante. Su celular sonó, pero lo ignoró olímpicamente. Se acostó de espaldas, mirando al techo y cuando el sonido del aparato cesó, cerró sus ojos. Podía ser su madre la que llamaba, tal vez era su cuñado, o su suegra. Ya no le importaba, si ella no aparecía, no quería hablar con nadie.

Comenzó a quedar en el limbo entre la consciencia y el sueño, pero sabía que no estaba dormido aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido; escuchó un ruido suave, pero igual lo alertó y colocó sus sentidos en su lugar de nuevo. Salió de la habitación y encontró a Miroku en el recibidor de la casa, mirando alrededor con reproche.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde.

El aludido observó a su amigo. El cabello negro del oji-dorado estaba más largo que la última vez que lo había visto. En la universidad lo había usado bastante largo, pero luego al graduarse optó por cortarlo. Un estilo algo rebelde, aún conservaba el flequillo que lo caracterizaba aunque su cabello no iba más allá de la línea de su mandíbula. Pero su condición general lo alarmó, estaba ojeroso, pálido, lo peor era que InuYasha no se dejaba ayudar y estaba seguro que después de decirle lo que sabía, correría con suerte de que siquiera volviera a verlo.

—Debes venir conmigo. Hemos… recibido noticias de Kagome.

Sintió como si el oxígeno le faltara y casi se mareó. _Noticias… de Kagome_.

— ¿Qué sabes? — El hombre de ojos azules colocó una de sus manos en su cintura, mientras pasaba la otra sobre sus ojos. InuYasha estaba perdiendo la paciencia. —Habla Miroku.

—Han encontrado un cuerpo… en el lago Shinji.

—No es ella.— Dijo luego de una pausa.

—InuYasha…

— ¡No es ella! ¡Kagome no está muerta!

No había manera de razonar con un hombre herido y enamorado que imploraba le fuera devuelta su vida junto a la mujer que amaba. —Amigo, entiendo que…

— ¡No entiendes nada! Tú no has perdido a tu esposa, Miroku…—Gritó al borde de la locura. — Kagome iba a ser mi esposa, ella es toda mi vida…—Su amigo lo observaba con dolor, sin saber que palabras usar, pero no había ninguna efectiva para sanarlo. —Ella… está embarazada.

Miroku exhaló el aire de sus pulmones con dolor. Ahora entendía mucho más el desespero de InuYasha, de su locura cuando se dio cuenta de que su mujer había sido secuestrada por unos malsanos que la habían visto como buen objetivo para obtener dinero fácil.

—No es ella… mi Kagome es fuerte, ella está viva, lo sé. Ellos están vivos.

 _No digas nada, por favor_

 _Que hablando el alma me destrozas_

 _Quiero decirte tantas cosas, quiero acordarme de tu olor_

 _No digas nada, por favor_

 _No vaya a ser que me despierte_

 _De un sueño en el que puedo verte, y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor_

 _No digas nada, ten piedad_

 _Sólo te pido que mañana por la noche, dormido me des la oportunidad_

Dejó a Miroku sólo en la sala, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la habitación. No iría a ninguna morgue, él sabía que esa no era ella.

Miró nuevamente toda la habitación, escuchando como las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, repiqueteando en la ventana. Un trueno retumbó fuertemente, recordándole el miedo que ella le tenía a las tormentas. Fue allí cuando se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos del pasado, los cuales Kagome dominaba.

.

.

— ¡Ciérrala! ¡InuYasha, ciérrala!

La risa masculina inundó el auto mientras su cabello goteaba abundantemente el agua de la lluvia. —Que boba, sólo es lluvia.

—La lluvia está bien, pero los truenos no me gustan. —Confesó la azabache mientras miraba hacia adelante desde su puesto en el copiloto del auto. InuYasha y ella habían corrido cuando la llovizna comenzó a caer estando ellos en un puesto de Ramen, la cual se convirtió rápidamente en un aguacero lleno de truenos. Ahora estaba toda empapada y él no estaba en mejores condiciones, pero seguía sonriendo como un niño. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Oh… nada.

—Tonto.

InuYasha tomó su mano y depositó un beso en la palma de esta, haciéndola sonrojar. Ya llevaban casi un año de novios y aun no se lo podía creer. Pero amaba cada faceta de él. —Vamos a casa, mejor. Así no te resfrías.

Luego de graduarse decidieron vivir juntos, no tenían mucho tiempo de egresados, apenas unos meses, pero habían conseguido buenos empleos e InuYasha era dueño de una empresa que había comenzado con su hermano desde joven.

—Te amo.

Kagome sonrió y lo miró de reojo. —También te amo, tonto.

.

.

 _Te fuiste un viernes por la noche, me quitaste todo_

 _Te perdí en mis manos, fue mi culpa y ahora sufro sólo_

 _No entiendo a la vida_

 _La vida me prometió estar contigo_

 _Y fue ella misma la que nunca va a dejarte estar conmigo_

Una y otra vez se repetían en su mente los gritos de Kagome desde el otro lado de la línea cuando lo llamaron para decirle que la tenían cautiva. Ella gritaba su nombre con tanto desespero que le dolía, le dolía no sólo emocionalmente y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Se volvería loco, si no la tenía de vuelta estaba seguro que moriría de pena. Se giró, quedando boca abajo en la cama y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como las lágrimas salían nuevamente de ellos. Un movimiento suave en la cama lo hizo vacilar en si estaba o no soñando, y para cuando abrió sus ojos lentamente, vio los almendrados ojos de su amada Kagome frente a él.

Pero no era real, sabía que ella no estaba ahí en realidad. Aun así, quería seguir viéndola, quería seguir percibiendo su olor de vainilla y flores, la suavidad de sus cabellos y la tersura de su piel. No importaba si su interior se retorcía por saber que no era real, quería engañarse a sí mismo.

—Ya no llores más. —Su voz sonaba etérea, una perfecta fantasía de su atormentado espíritu. —Estoy bien… estamos bien.

Se levantó y buscó inmediatamente sus labios, besando con suavidad cada rincón de su rostro, temiendo que el espejismo desapareciera. La abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo como tanto lo había extrañado, pero antes de siquiera decirle algo, ella se desvaneció frente a sus ojos. —Kagome…

Salió de la habitación y ni siquiera se percató que ya Miroku no estaba, gritó con dolor el nombre de Kagome, esperando que ella lo escuchara, que volviera a él. Y ahora el llanto estuvo acompañado de lastimeros sollozos.

 _Por las noches en mi sueños puedo verte_

 _Dormido vivo al fin un cuento de hadas_

 _Que aunque falso, es suficiente_

 _No me importa cuánto duela despertarme_

 _Igual me duele todo y cada segundo del día estás presente_

Tantas noches amándola, tantas noches contemplándola y ahora sólo le quedaba el dolor de saber que su futuro junto a ella podría no cumplirse, porque aunque su mente dolorida se lo negara, su alma aun guardaba la esperanza de que ella estuviera viva, de que su hijo o hija estuviera bien.

 _Me acuerdo de todo_

 _La noche perfecta y en mi carro te miré a los ojos_

 _Sonreíste y por fin te cogí la mano_

 _Llueve más de un millón de recuerdos juntos y me ciegan_

 _Yo te amo amiga, tanto que me quema_

.

.

— ¿Te casarás conmigo, verdad?

La azabache sonrió y alzó una ceja. — ¿Esa es una propuesta?

—Quiero estar seguro que quieres casarte conmigo antes de hacer el ridículo y que me digas que no. —Dijo inocentemente mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, sentados en el parque que estaba en la urbanización donde vivían.

—Si me casaré contigo.

—Qué bueno.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué?

—Mi propuesta. ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó entre risas.

—Oh, cierto. Allá, mira. —Señaló con su dedo hacia unos edificios, desde el cual guindaba una enorme pancarta que decía: "CÁSATE CONMIGO". —Tenía que estar seguro que dirías que sí.—Dijo, al tiempo que colocaba en su dedo un hermoso anillo de oro.

Con pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se giró y observó los ojos de su ahora prometido. Sonrió radiantemente y lo abrazó, besándolo con ternura.

No podía ser más feliz.

.

.

 _Ya no quiero despertarme, la vida sin ti ya no tiene sentido_

 _Prefiero vivir de noche, sentir que tú no te has ido_

 _Soñando voy a tenerte hasta que se acabe mi vida_

 _Prefiero morir soñando que vivir con tu partida_

El celular volvió a sonar y no supo por qué se apresuró a contestarlo.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡InuYasha! ¡Tenías razón! ¡No es la señorita Kagome!

Conectó rápidamente lo que su amigo estaba tratando de decirle y supo que se refería al cuerpo que habían encontrado en el lago. —Te refieres a…

—El cuerpo… el que consiguieron, ¡No es la señorita Kagome!

Su rostro dolió cuando sonrió; había pasado tanto tiempo desde que una sonrisa genuina había aflorado de él, que hasta pensó que se le había olvidado como hacerlo. —Lo sabía…

—Los oficiales recibieron una llamada. Al parecer cerca de Hokkaidō vieron a una mujer con la descripción de Kagome, una pareja la vio y la tienen en el hospital de Hakodate.

— ¿Están seguros? — Preguntó esperanzado, sintiendo el alma colgar de un hilo.

—InuYasha… la joven está embarazada. Eso dijo el reporte de los oficiales de Hokkaidō.

— ¿Cómo podemos llegar hasta allá?

Miroku sintió su desespero, pero estando en Tokio, a esa hora de la noche era muy difícil conseguir llegar rápidamente. —Estamos muy lejos, a más de mil kilómetros por carretera, llegaríamos mañana a esta hora.

— ¡Conseguiré un vuelo!

.

.

 _No digas nada, por favor_

 _Que hablando el alma me destrozas_

 _Quiero decirte tantas cosas, quiero acordarme de tu olor_

 _No digas nada, por favor_

 _No vaya a ser que me despierte_

 _De un sueño en el que puedo verte, y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor_

 _No digas nada, ten piedad_

 _Sólo te pido que mañana por la noche, dormido me des la oportunidad_

Nunca había movido sus contactos tan rápido, pero cuando pisó el aeropuerto de Hakodate antes del amanecer, supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Era ella, su corazón se lo decía. Kagome lo estaba esperando. Ella y su bebé estaban bien. El auto que los estaba esperando partió rápidamente hacia el hospital, que quedaba a muy poca distancia. En menos de media hora estaba interrogando a la enfermera de guardia por la mujer que habían ingresado ese día.

Su corazón latió desbocado cuando estuvo frente al cuarto del hospital, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Tanto dolor por tantos meses, tanta desesperanza y podía ser que se acabara, el sufrimiento podía terminar si detrás de esa puerta estaba ella. Imploró, rogó al cielo poder ver sus ojos, su rostro, sentir su calor nuevamente.

Empujó la blanca puerta y sus ojos enfocaron rápidamente la cama de la habitación. Tragó fuertemente cuando divisó la figura de la mujer en la cama, cubierta con una sábana celeste hasta el pecho, aunque podía ver la forma de su vientre un tanto abultado, el cual albergaba vida, la vida que lo hizo colocar los pies sobre la tierra de nuevo. Se apresuró a llegar a ella, detallando lo pálida que estaba, lo reseco de sus labios y algunos golpes; aun así, le pareció la visión más hermosa del mundo.

Como si de sus hombros se desprendiera un profundo dolor, lloró sobre ella, mientras escuchaba su suave respiración y tomaba su mano. Estaba de vuelta, los tenía con él de nuevo.

—Inu...Yasha...

Su suave voz hizo que su alma cayera a su cuerpo de nuevo. Alzó su rostro y vio como la luz de sus ojos volvía, buscándolo. —Shh… no digas nada preciosa, aquí estoy… no te perderé de vista de nuevo.

—Tenía… tenía tanto miedo…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lamento que hayas pasado por todo eso, pequeña, pero ahora estoy contigo… ahora estamos juntos.

Unió sus labios con los de ella en un acto de alivio y felicidad. Al fin dejaría de soñar que la tenía con él, para tenerla de verdad. Tanto esfuerzo por conseguirla, tanta pena por pensar que todo era en vano, ahora era recompensado al sentirla de nuevo. No había manera en que la perdiera de vista de nuevo, los protegería… su familia ahora sería intocable.

De alguna manera le daba las gracias a todas las veces que la imaginó mientras estuvo desaparecida, fue de esa manera que pudo mantenerse con ese pequeño rayo de esperanza de que ella sobreviviría.

Su vida, ahora, estaba de vuelta a su lugar.

.

.

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola, mis bellezas!

Lo sé, soy la reina de las desapariciones, y sé que no he actualizado mis demás fics, pero necesitaba escribir esto, me fascina esta canción y me dio muchas ideas, (se nota por lo largo del one-shot).

Quiero dar **infinitas gracias** a todos y todas quienes se han preocupado por mi estado de salud y me lo han hecho saber, ya sea por PM de FF, por el chat de FB, por E-Mail, por donde sea, no saben lo feliz que me siento al saber que hay personas tan especiales que se preocupan por mí, en verdad **millones de gracias.**

Espero poder alegrarles un poco la lectura con este One-Shot, me encantó escribirlo, espero que a ustedes también leerlo. Si es así, me gustaría saber que piensan, siempre espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Pueden encontrarme en Facebook, ya lo saben, como Aranza González.

Nos leemos pronto, besitos.


End file.
